cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
T00020
Original Title: The test subject Date Added: 8/17/13 Date Stored: 8/17/13 Original Author: Grace17 I blinked open my blue and green eyes. I brushed my dark brown hair from my eyes. "Good morning." Said a man across the room. It was Adamo! I bolted toward him and hugged him. " where have you been?" I asked with worry in my voice. He was all I had, after my brother and sister passed away. I never met my parents. "I am here now aren't I?" "I guess." I looked into his green eyes. I brushed his blonde hair from his eyes. Suddenly, a scientist came into the room. He grabbed Adamo. I started following. "Stay here test subject!" The scientist demands. After he leaves with Adamo and slams the metal door shut, I say, "I have a name, my name is Arianna, if you didn't know." I sighed and walked across the room. And start thinking. Questions raced into my mind. Why was I chosen? Who are my parents? I sat down. What are they doing with Adamo? What is the moon made out of? Cheese? More mind boggling questions entered my brain, but soon I fell asleep. "WAKE UP!" It was a scientist. I was strapped down to a chair. Another scientist grabbed a huge needle, filled with colour changing liquid. "What's that?" I asked. They ignored me. She handed the needle to another scientist, who stabbed it into my face. I screamed with pain and agony, it sounded like I stepped on a Lego. My vision blurred and he took the needle out. "Grab the other one." She said to another scientist. He ran off, but came back dragging a body. "Umm..." The scientist mumbles. "He died, didn't he?" "Yes.." Who are they talking about? I asked myself. I could feel my vision return, though, and I looked at the body. What? No... No... It can't be... It was... It is Adamo! I felt fear, at first because you could barely tell it was him. His face was swollen and his eyes were bleeding. And his ears were, too. His face was stuck in a screaming position and a clear liquid mixed with blood dripped from his mouth. I felt all the fear inside me, turn to rage. Why would they do this? They will pay... I tried with all the strength I could muster to break free, I broke the metal hand cuffs holding me and jumped onto the scientist. I released all my rage toward him. I started scratching him. And a felt myself bite his nose off and he screamed with pain. Blood dripped from all over him. I ripped open his stomach and and the other scientists stood still in their places. I jumped on them and bite their stomachs open. I left the torn up bodies in their places and picked Adamo up. I looked in a mirror. I froze in horror. I had silver hair and lips. I had red eyes. I blinked. Wait I have orange eyes now... I blinked again and now my eyes were green. Then pink. Then purple, and so on. I opened my mouth and I have canine teeth. I laughed and started running with paranormal speed and strength. I finished burying Adamo. I stood up and looked at my new clothes. Red gloves, a black leather jacket, red and black jeans, and tall crimson boots. I started walking when I heard foot steps behind me. I pulled out my hidden blades in my sleeves and turned around. The person looked like and angel. But I recognized him. "Adamo?" "Yes?" I ran up to him nod hugged him. I laughed and we started talking. Eventually I said, "I want everyone to pay for what they did to you and my siblings. I felt rage build up inside myself and saw a girl, around fifteen, walking across the street. I looked at her and said, "I feel like ripping her intestines out." Adamo just stared at me. I started chasing her, and soon Adamo followed. She ran inside her house and slammed the door shut. "We will find a way inside the house somehow." Anastasio said. We decided it would be better if we found new and better names. My name is now Sanguinosa. And Adamo's new name is Anastasio. I walked up to the door. It was night, so everyone will be sleeping. I tore the door off and it made a crashing noise. We both stepped inside the house. We walked up the stairs and looked in each room. We finally found the girl sleeping on her pink bed. I jumped on her and she screamed. Her parents came in and said, " what's wrong Natalia?" Before seeing me. Adamo jumped in front of them, but the couldn't see him. I could only see him. He hits them with a knife and cuts them open. He leaves them to bleed out and I turn around and continue ripping the terrified girl to pieces. She eventually dies and I look at all th organs and blood Around the room. I look at Anatasio. He looked different now. He had pure black eyes and his wings were black and looked more like dragon wings then angel wings. His hair was blood red and he wore a black sweater and pants. He also had black shoes. His skin was a light grey and white colour, the same as my skin. I dipped my fingers in the blood of the bodies and wrote on the wall, "blood, blood everywhere" and I also wrote our names. That was fun, I thought. Category:T Category:New Additions